YGO in Spirited Away
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Ten year old Tea gets lost in a world beyond belief, that has told that never existed. When she befriends a demon, will she find the courage to save her parents? No flames.
1. Meet Tea

I finally came up with a new fic! This time, it's the Academy Award winning movie, Spirited Away, crossed over with Yu-Gi-Oh as the cast! The characters will be introduced later on, but for now, enjoy this crossover with the two best anime ever!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Domo arigato.

The car moved along the highway of rural Japan, away from Domino City. A girl sat in the back, reading her goodbye card she had received from her best friend.

"I'll miss you, Tea. Your best friend, Yugi," it read. Her father spoke to her as he drove.

"Tea. Tea, we're almost there," he whispered. She looked up from the pink bouquet that she held, staring at her yellow sneakers. All around her were bags full of food and things from their old home. The girl, Tea, had brown hair and bright sparkling blue eyes. Her father had blonde hair and brown eyes, while the mother had brown hair and blue eyes. Tea, who was ten, hated moving away from her old home.

"This really is in the middle of nowhere," the mother sighed. "I'll have to go to the next town to shop."

"We'll just have to learn to like it," the father replied, looking out the window. "Look, Tea. There's your new school. Looks great, doesn't it?" Tea lifted her head to the window, and stuck out her tongue in disgust. She lowered back to the seat.

"It's gonna stink," she whispered. "I liked my old school." She sat up, staring at her flowers, which were dying. "Mom, my flowers are dying!" The mother looked back at her.

"I told you not to smother them like that," she scolded. "We'll put them in water when we get to our new home." Tea leaned back in her seat, frowning.

"I finally get a bouquet, and it's a goodbye present. That's depressing."

"Daddy bought you a rose for your birthday, don't remember?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, one. But one rose isn't a bouquet." Her mother handed her the card.

"Hold onto your card. I'm opening the window," the mother replied. "And quit whining. It's fun to move to a new place. It's an adventure." The car drove along the highway, turning right on a bridge. Around them were homes as they found themselves on a dirt pathway towards the woods, near small stone shrines. The father poked his head out his window.

"Wait, did I make the wrong turn?" he inquired to himself. "This can't be right." The mother pointed out the window towards a row of houses.

"Look, there's our house! It's that blue one on the end."

"You're right. I guess I missed the turn-off. This road should take us there."

"Honey, don't take a shortcut," the mother groaned. "You always get us lost."

"What are those stones?" Tea asked her mother. "They look like little houses."

"They're shrines. Some people think little spirits live there."

What will happen to Tea as her father continues on the road? Find out in chapter two, The Tunnel and the Mysterious Boy.

Review please!


	2. The Tunnel and the Mysterious Boy

The second chapter of my Spirited Away crossover is now underway! What will happen as Tea's father takes the forest path? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

The car moved against the dirt road, occasionally creating bumps. Tea tossed in the back seat, while her father continued to move faster and faster. They passed a statue that had a face on it. It looked like a frog face.

"Slow down, you're going to kill us!" her mother cried out. Suddenly, a tunnel grew in front of them, the same statue watching it. The car stopped just before hitting the rock formation. It was a building, made like the old feudal days of Japan. Her father got out of the car to inspect the building while her mother kept protesting.

"Honey, get back in the car. We're going to be late." Tea hopped out of the car, holding her flowers. "Tea!" The girl placed the flowers into the car, approaching her father.

"This building's not old. It's fake. It's made out of plaster."

"The mover's will get there before us," the mother sighed. The wind blew at their feet, seeming to pull them in.

"The wind's pulling us in," Tea whispered.

"They've got the keys. They can start without us." The father moved closer to the tunnel. "Come on, let's go in. I want to see what's on the other side." He began to walk into the tunnel, the mother following. Tea stayed beside the statue.

"I'm not going!" she shouted. "It gives me the creeps. Let's get out of here!" The mother and father went farther into the building, Tea's heart filling with fright. "Wait for me!"

"Watch your step," the father warned.

"Tea, don't cling like that," the mother whispered. "You'll make me trip." On the other side of the tunnel was a bare building with benches, light pouring in radiant colors from stain glass windows.

"What is this place?" Tea asked, the mother's ears perking. A rumbling filled the air, a train.

"We must be near a train station," the mother replied.

"Come on, let's go check it out." When they exited the building, a rolling green meadow surrounded the blue sky, more of the strange statues lining the area, along with broken down buildings.

"I knew it," the father exclaimed. "It's an abandoned theme park, see? They built a lot of them in the early '90s. Then the economy went bad, and they all went bankrupt. This must be one of them." As the parents went ahead, Chihiro begged to turn back. The wind picked up, creating a moan from the building. She ran up to her mother.

"Did you hear that building? It was moaning."

"It's just the wind," the mother replied. "Oh, what a beautiful place. We should have brought our lunch, then we could've had a picnic." A old river was in front of them, rocks building it up.

"Look, they were planning to put a river here," the father remarked, suddenly stopping. He sniffed the air. "Hey, you smell that? Something smells delicious."

"Yeah, and I'm starving."

"Maybe this theme park's still in business. Let's go."

"Tea, hurry it up," the mother called out. The girl was having trouble getting across two rocks.

"Wait a minute!" she cried, catching up. The father sniffed the air like a bloodhound, leading them to the place of the delightful scent of food. The strange thing was that no one was there. The mother and father began to scarf down the food like pigs, the father often snorting. Tea kept telling them to stop, but they wouldn't listen. She noticed a large building across a bridge, a large sign looming over her.

"That's weird," she whispered, noticing a waterfall in front of the building. "It's a bathhouse." As she crossed the bridge, she saw the train below the bridge on a set of tracks. "There's the train!" She looked over the side until she noticed a boy in front of her. He had spiky, tri-colored hair, triangular indigo eyes, and wore a blue and white shirt with blue pants. He gasped at the sight of Tea, and his eyes narrowed.

"You shouldn't be here," he said urgently. "Get out of here, now!" Tea was startled. "It's almost night. Leave, before it gets dark!" Lights came on from the bathhouse. The boy looked back.

"They're lighting the lamps. Get across the river. Go, I'll distract them!" He blew tiny ice crystals into the air as Tea made her way down the steps. She rubbed her eyes.

"What's up with him?" she wondered.

What will happen to Tea as spirits begin to arise around her? Find out in chapter three, I Wasn't Dreaming.

Review please!


	3. Just a Dream

Sorry about the long wait, but the third chapter of YGO in Spirited Away is now underway! What happens as Tea finally realizes that she is in a different world unlike her own? And will she ever escape? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and the idea. Thank you.

Tea raced through the amusement park, dark shadows rising up from the ground and appearing in restaurants, but the girl didn't see them. She found her parents still eating the food, but something was different about them. They were fatter then usual, and were acting greedy about the food.

"Mom, Dad!" Tea pleaded. "Come on, quit eating!" When her father turned towards her, it revealed the face of a pig, chomping on the food. She gasped in fear as the pig moved towards the counter, knocking bowls and plates of food onto the ground, soy sauce flowing down. Tea screamed as a whip beat the pig on the face, causing it to fall over on its side. Tea screamed and ran off, the pig squealing after her. She looked around her, noticing the shadows all around her.

"Mom, Dad! Where are you?" she called out, fear taking over her. "Mommy!" She cried out when a demon passed her. She ran for her life towards the meadow, trying her best to not break down. When she reached the main steps, she ran into water.

"Water?" she inquired, coming back up to the steps, the water dripping off her lower half of her body. She looked across from the lake to see the waiting station for the train that they ran into, lit brightly. A boat was crossing the lake.

"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming!" she shouted, pounding her head. "Come on, wake up. Wake up." She covered her face between her knees and hands, rocking back and forth. "Wake up. It's just a dream, it's just a dream. Go away. Away. Disappear." When she looked up, she noticed that her fingers were clear and transparent. When she held them up to the light of the ferry, they were indeed transparent.

"I'm see-through!" she exclaimed, feeling around her body, noticing that it went through her chest and around her head. She rubbed her arms in fear. "It's just a bad dream!" The doors on the ferry opened, and floating masks came out, but when they stepped off the boat, crimson cloaks fell around them, not noticing the frightened girl. She screamed in fear, and raced up the hill, tripping before running again.

Meanwhile, the boy that Tea met on the bridge raced down some stairs, crossing over to the grass before looking around. He found Tea near the bridge, hiding herself behind the bushes. Her head was between her legs, her hands over her. Her body was transparent, and when the boy placed his hands on her, she gasped.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered. "I just want to help you."

"No, no, no!" she cried out, shaking her head. He took out a red pill, holding it in his fingers.

"Here, eat this," he ordered. "You have to eat some food from this world, or else you disappear."

"No!" Tea cried out, trying to push him away. She then noticed that her arm went through his face, not feeling a thing. He held up the pill once more, moving it towards her mouth.

"Don't worry. It won't turn you into a pig," he comforted. She took it into her mouth, moaning in fear. "Chew it and swallow." She did as she was told, and her body became solid again. "There, see? You'll all better. See for yourself." He held up his right hand to her, and she placed her hand onto it.

"I'm okay," she whispered, the boy taking her hand into his.

"You see? Now, come with me," he began, but Tea stopped him.

"Where are my mom and dad?" she inquired. "They really didn't turn into pigs, did they?"

"You can't see them now, but you will," the boy explained, but then covered her. "Don't move!" A black bird flew through the night sky, but its face was that of a woman with tan skin and navy blue eyes. The boy glared at the bird before it flew off behind a building.

"That bird is looking for you," he explained. "You've got to get out of here." When Tea tried to stand up, she groaned in pain.

"My legs! I can't stand up!" she shouted. "Help, what do I do?" The boy knelt beside her.

"Calm down. Take a deep breath," he instructed. She did as she was told. "In the name of the wind and water within me, unbind her. Get up!" She quickly stood up, but was pulled by the boy.

What will happen to Tea in this new world? Find out in chapter five, Crossing the Bridge.

Review please!


	4. Crossing the Bridge

Sorry about the long wait, but the fourth chapter of YGO in Spirited Away is now here! Tea has met the mysterious boy once again, and is trying to find her parents. Will she find them without being noticed in this strange world? Read on, and find out!

This chapter is dedicated to kilnorc, who has helped me with my stories and ideas. Thank you so much! (gives Atem plushie)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Tea and the boy traveled with lightning speed through a butcher's stock, passing through a pig pen. The squealing filled her ears as she looked at them, wondering if her parents were among them.

When they arrived at the bridge, two monsters that appeared to be ninjas were greeting the guests.

"You have to hold your breath while we cross the bridge," the boy warned. "Even the tiniest breath will break the spell, and then everyone will see you." The two ninjas bowed as the guests began to cross the bridge.

"Welcome, always nice to see you," they greeted. "Welcome back." Tea stood behind the boy.

"I'm scared," Tea whispered softly.

"Now, just stay calm," the boy reassured her. As they walked past the ninjas, they noticed him.

"I'm back from my mission," he muttered, the two creatures bowing.

"Welcome. Welcome back, Master Yami," they replied.

"Take a deep breath," Yami instructed the frightened girl. She inhaled deeply. "Hold it." She placed a hand upon her nose to stop her from breathing. As they crossed the bridge, she noticed a floating spirit that had spiky white hair poking from behind its white mask. The mask had a smile upon it, the creature staring at her as they passed. Tea moaned deeply, signaling that she was nearly about to burst.

"Hang on, we're almost there," Yami whispered. Suddenly, a small beaver a blue kimono raced up to them.

"Master Yami!" he shouted. "Where've you been?" He leapt up into the air, which caused Tea to gasp for breath. The beaver noticed.

"What, a human?" the little animal stared before leaping up into the air once more. Yami created a dark bubble around the creature, which trapped him.

"Let's go!" he shouted, taking Tea by the hand. They flew through a few women that wore pink and blue leotards with matching hats, blonde hair, and emerald eyes. They gasped as the skirts lifted up, and they held them down as Yami and Tea hid in a small door. They hid in bushes, where the entire bathhouse raced around, calling the boy's name.

"They know you're here," he muttered. Tea cringed nervously.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I took a breath." He turned to her, taking her hand.

"No, Tea. You did very well," he reassured. "Listen to me. You have to get out of here. I'll create a diversion to help you escape." Tea held his hands firmly.

"No, don't leave me!" she shouted. "I don't want to be alone!"

"You have no choice if you want to help your parents. This is what you have to do." The girl stared.

"They did turn into pigs," she whispered. "I wasn't dreaming." Yami placed his right hand upon her forehead. A small light glowed.

"Don't worry." Suddenly, she heard his voice inside her mind.

"_Now, when things quiet down, go out the back gate. Go all the way down the stairs until you reach the boiler room, where they stoke the fires. There, you'll find Solomon, the boiler man._" Tea's eyes became normal again after he had finished.

"Solomon?" she repeated, Yami nodding firmly.

"Tell him you want to work here. If he refuses, you must insist. If you don't, Ishizu will turn you into an animal."

"Ishizu…" Tea repeated slowly.

"You'll see. She's the witch who rules the bathhouse. Solomon will try to turn you away, or trick you into leaving. But you have to keep asking for work. It'll be hard work, but then you'll be allowed to stay here. Then, even Ishizu can't harm you."

"Master Yami," one of the creatures called out.

"I have to go," he told her. "And remember, Tea: I'm your friend."

"How did you know my name's Tea?" she inquired.

"I've known you since you were very small. I have to go. And whatever you do, don't make a sound."

"Master Yami, Ishizu wants to see you," Ansatsu called out.

"I know, it's about my mission, right?"

What will happen as Tea goes to get a job? Find out in chapter five, The Boiler Man.

Review please!


End file.
